Why Does It Matter?
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones' image is doctored online and Booth is upset.
1. Chapter 1

_This story idea came to me when I saw a photo fake of Amanda Tapping, supposedly of her nude. I wondered how Bones would react to a picture being manipulated to make her like that, and what Booth's reaction would be. This is the result. Hope you like it. Simple and short. I have two new chapters of The List prepared and will be posting them tomorrow once I give them a final once over._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Angela and Brennan were huddled around the latter's computer in Brennan's office at the Jeffersonian. Bren's editor had called and let her know of something online that may be of concern. The two friends were now at the specific site that the editor had given.

"That's not me, Ange," Bones said as she looked at the image in question.

Angela nodded. "I know, Sweetie, but whoever faked this image was good. Damn good. The body dimensions are an excellent match for yours, as well as skin tone. I can't see the point where the real and fake begins," she commented.

There on the screen was an image of what appeared to be a very naked Dr. Temperance Brennan on her hands and knees from the back, though slightly profiled, with a sexy smile on her face as she appeared to be looking back over her left shoulder at whoever was taking the photo. Nothing was left to the imagination in the photo. Not that that part mattered to the two women. They appreciated the human body, both male and female, so nude images, whether photographic or some other medium, was not a problem. A rather sexy, if a bit raunchy, pose was also not a problem.

"I'm not sure why my editor feels that this is a problem," Brennan admitted.

Angela sighed. Bren was so brilliant that it was scary, but her understanding of the real world left a lot to be desired. "The problem is that many people don't like this kind of imagery, and feel that it is obscene. A lot of those same people are devoted followers of your books, Sweetie. If they believe that you are posing for pornographic pictures, or what they consider pornographic, they'll possibly be offended and not want anything to do with your books," she explained. "And don't forget Booth."

"What does Booth have to do with this?" Brennan asked in confusion. As always when her best friend and partner's name was spoken she got a warm feeling inside, but pushed it down as always. He wasn't interested in her in that way, unfortunately. He'd drawn that line between them a couple of years before and now she had to live with it.

"Are you serious?" Angela asked in astonishment. "He'll be outraged and I feel sorry for the guy who made this fake. Booth'll probably castrate him."

"This won't bother Booth," Brennan said calmly. "I doubt he even knows about this."

"_**BONES!!!**_" came the loud angry shout of the man in question.

"He's seen it," Angela said with a sigh as she stood up. There was no way she was going to stick around and listen to the fireworks on this one. The angry visage of Booth, breathing heavy and tie askew, showed up in the door looking like an attacking grizzly bear. "It's not her, Booth," she said softly as she walked around him to get out of the office.

Booth stalked over to Bones' desk and tossed down a printout of the faked image in question.

"Call your lawyer Bones and tell him to sue the sick bastard who did this," Booth demanded. "After that I'll search him out and show him what respectable people think of this kind of shit."

"You mean beat him up," Bones surmised, making no move to her phone.

"No, I thought I'd shoot him in the balls and let him sing soprano the rest of his life," Booth retorted. He knew he was blowing this way out of proportion, but this was Bones he was talking about. Some sick fuck out there had created this image of her and posted it on some website. It was just wrong, and Bones shouldn't have to deal with all this. Not because she was a woman, but because she was Bones and he loved her. Yeah, he loved her. Not that he could do a damn thing about it, though. He had, after all, told her all about a stupid line and she'd brought the fucking thing up at any opportunity that presented itself since then.

"And then I'd have to visit you in jail on visitation days in order to speak with my best friend," she pointed out. "I had enough of that with Russ and my Father."

_Well there was that_, he admitted to himself. It didn't take away from the anger he felt on her behalf, though. It was like someone had violated her somehow. Not like rape, or anything so heinous, but her image was hers, not someone else's perverted conception of it. If Bones wanted to pose nude, while he would not be thrilled by it, it would be her choice, not some sicko out there. And the images would be the real Bones, not some fantasy.

"It does look very much like me, though," Bones told him thoughtfully. She'd posed nude before while in college for figure studies in the art department, but never had she been photographed in the nude. A few lovers had broached the idea a time or two, but she'd always refused for some reason.

Acting before his rationality could catch up with his body, he gabbed the picture and looked at it closely. "Really?" he asked, taking in the image. Then he realized what he was doing and dropped it like a hot potato. "Sorry, Bones," he said sheepishly.

Bones cocked her head as she looked at her friend. "It's alright, Booth," she told him. "I understand if you're curious as to what I look like naked, and I did say that the image is an excellent likeness of me in that state. Would it help if I let you know that I've often wondered what you look like without any clothes on?"

Booth wanted to preen at that moment, but he didn't. "You've already seen the whole package, Bones," he reminded her, "when you barged in on me when I was in the tub catching up on my reading."

"But I didn't get a good look," she half teasingly protested. She'd thought at the time that he'd lowered himself back into the tub much too soon for her liking, but she'd been angry and not thinking with her more feminine mind at the time. It had been a pretty impressive sight, though.

"Are you saying you want a better look?" Booth took the opportunity that was handed to him. Maybe she was trying to hint that the line was getting a bit old and ridiculous. He was all for that! That damn line was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever said in his life.

"Of course I would," she replied, her mind working a hundred miles an hour at that moment. It was amazing how a faked image of her could produce such wonderful results. "How about my place tonight? We can have some takeout before the unveiling," she suggested.

Booth paused. This could be very very good, or a disaster waiting to happen. He wasn't shy about his looks or physique, but this was Bones and her specialty was the human body. And what if she only wanted to look, but no touching? He didn't want to come off as some sort of lech, but this was Bones and he considered her the epitome of the perfect female body. He wasn't too sure he could adhere to any sort of no touching policy. But he had to do this. It was probably the only chance he'd ever get to eliminate that line. He'd also maybe get her to allow him to find the sick fucker who faked her nude image and beat the shit out of him. He was sure that Carolyn wouldn't press charges against him for that, given the circumstances.

"Seven o'clock?" he asked when he'd made up his mind.

Bones smiled. She turned and walked away towards the lab area. "I'll see you then, Booth," she told him over her shoulder. She didn't see him pump his fist in the air and silently mouth "YES!!!" If she had, she would have smiled even wider. Now if she could just stay focused on work until this evening.

_A/N: The next chapter to this is already written and I am just reviewing it to make sure it's the way I want it. I hope that this story is a good one. Let me know what you think. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter for this one. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews of the first chapter. I plan on a couple more after this one to tie up the loose ends. Now for the "unveiling". _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was a flurry of activity once she got to her apartment after work. Angela, of course, had dragged the truth out of her about what her evenings 'activities' were going to be, and the squeal had been deafening. Only the promise of extensive details the next day had gotten Bones away from the highly excitable artist.

Much of the afternoon had been spent, pathetically, in her office going over paperwork to prepare for court on a case that she and Booth had closed a few months previously. During that time her minds eye had focused not on the case, but on the image of Booth naked and standing up in his bathtub from a year previously, which was seared into her brain. Coupled with that was the knowledge that she would be seeing that absolutely delicious site again that very night, and she was determined to not only look, but touch, as well. Special Agent Seeley Booth would be hers once and for all, and the proof she'd been waiting for that he wanted her, too, had been delivered that day when he'd daringly asked her if she wanted another view. Another view? Hell, she wanted it all!

Bones looked at the clock and saw that she had five minutes left. After taking one last look in her bedroom mirror at her naked form, she pulled on a light mauve colored satin robe, floor length, and tied the sash. Booth wasn't the only one who would be naked this night, she had decided, and it would be interesting to see his reaction if she answered the door in only the robe. As she took a last turn around the bedroom to make sure all was in order, the door bell rang, followed by a loud knock. She smirked. Booth was incredibly punctual. Bones left her bedroom with a smile on her face.

Booth was behind the door, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was wearing a fresh suit after having taken a long shower (during which he had pinched himself several times to see if he was dreaming or awake). His cocky belt buckle was in place, as well. He'd even put on his flashiest rainbow colored socks in honor of this occasion. Raising his cupped palm to his mouth he checked his breath one last time, and did the old sniff test for his underarms. Crude and rather late to be thinking of that now, but this was an emergency here and drastic action was required. Bones was worth any amount of crude necessities. Just as he finished his final personal check, the door swung open to reveal a satin robe clad Bones. He gulped audibly, now completely certain that this was real and not some sick dream that always seemed to end right before the best part.

"Come on in, Booth," Bones said as she admired Booth suit and usual good looks. She forced herself not to rip off his clothes right then and admire his perfect male physique immediately. She had it all planned out as to how she wanted this to happen. "Dinner got here a while ago and is in the oven staying warm."

"I could have picked it up," Booth mildly protested. He liked being able to do things for Bones, even if it was something as simple as picking up takeout.

"I offered dinner," Bones pointed out as she got the food out of the oven and placed it on the table, which already had some plates out. She went and got them each a beer from the refrigerator.

Booth watched her carefully as she moved about getting everything in place. He was damn certain that she was nude underneath the robe, which only heightened his own anxiety over this whole situation. His whole afternoon had been spent wondering how he was going to be able to handle this change in their relationship, assuming he wasn't reading too much into this. He didn't think he was, but he wasn't prepared to ask, as he was not as bold as Bones was when it came to this stuff. This afternoon he'd surprised himself with his comment about wondering if she wanted another look. That was when she shocked him with her "unveiling" comment.

By the time dinner was over, Bones could see that Booth was ready to tear his hair out in his anxious wait to see just what she was really planning. She decided to get some answers to some questions she had, first, though.

"Why are you so upset over that photo manipulation?" she asked. He'd ranted and raved that afternoon, but never really explained himself.

Booth did his best to control his anger over _that_ issue. He'd done his best to calm down that afternoon, and had actually apologized to Charlie after slamming him against a wall when the guy had originally shown him the printout along with making a joke about Bones. Cullen now knew what had happened and had ripped Charlie a new one. Booth decided that he should answer in a serious manner instead of being pissed off about it.

"It's not so much the photo manipulation, Bones, although I don't approve of those," he said finally. "There are loads of websites out there that post photo manipulations of actor and actresses as well as other public figures, but on those sites it's clearly labeled as a manipulation or fake. Yours wasn't, so anyone looking at it would think that that was really you there in that pose with no clothes on. That would cause people to make some really terrible judgments about your character and morals, Bones, without anything genuine to go by. It's one thing if you make the decision to pose nude, but in this case you didn't, so that bastard out there did something that deserves a serious, and harsh response."

"Like shooting him in the testicles?" Bones asked with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Exactly," Booth chuckled as he recalled what he'd said at her office.

"What about the line?" she asked. She knew that it wasn't a direct follow on to her previous question, but it was important that she know what he was thinking.

"I think we blew that one out of the water this afternoon," he remarked. He saw her thoughtful look and knew she was wondering why, if the line was so important originally, that it wasn't now. "That line was a mistake on my part, Bones. I was stupid to even say anything about it in the first place, and ever since then, I've regretted it."

"I wanted to kick your ass when you told me about the line," she admitted to him. She felt bad about all that had happened since then respecting her personal life, especially when she would see his jealous, and sad, look whenever she would be going out with some guy that he knew she was also sleeping with, such as Sully, which had come right after he had drawn the line and had been her attempt to get beyond her disappointment. She hadn't been with a man since the two boyfriends fiasco, and was now very glad it was Booth she was going to be with.

"You should have," he told her seriously. "If you had, we would have been here a long time ago."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Don't you?" he shot back with a smile.

"Yeah," she conceded with a smile of her own. She stood and took the dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Turning back to him, she smiled wider. "Ready to be 'unveiled'?" she asked with a waggle of her brows.

Booth gulped. He'd been ready all afternoon, and now that it was show time, he was nervous. He could see the slight hint of lust in her eyes, as well as a bit of nervousness, too, so he knew that they were both on the same page. "Sure," he said, managing to sound pretty normal.

Bones picked up on the nervousness right away, and was pleased that he was feeling the same anxieties that she was. She wasn't his usual type of woman for dating, so she'd always been a bit apprehensive about starting something with him, even before the line had held her back. Moving to him, she took his hand as he stood and led him into the living room, where she had the lighting just right to view this incredible body that she'd spent the last few years fantasizing about. She stopped him when he tried to remove his sports coat. "Let me," she told him.

Booth shrugged. He wasn't going to complain if she was wanting to undress him. He didn't know if he'd be able to do so on his own, anyway. He was extremely nervous. He was sure Bones was, too, but she was better at compartmentalizing stuff like this than he was.

Bones slowly pushed the jacket back off his shoulders and moved behind him to pull it off his arms, placing the jacket on the chair nearby. She admired the plane of his back, despite the dress shirt he had on. Running her hands over his back, she closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his musculature. She'd known he would be perfect, and the feel of his muscles and structure was confirming that. Moving to the front again, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of the slacks he wore, then slid it off his shoulders. She pulled the t-shirt he also wore, off and tossed it aside. Now there was a sight! Booth was topless in front of her and she ran a knowing eye over every muscle and cut of his chest and abdomen. Then she followed that with her hands, loving the warmth of his skin, and the ripples and bulges of his muscles. Pushing the envelope just a touch, she leaned forward and teased his right nipple with her tongue, taking a small taste.

"Oh, God," Booth groaned.

Bones spent a silent moment running her fingers along the dark, pinkish puckered scar where he'd been shot at the Karaoke bar the year before. The horror of that night, and the ensuing two weeks, washed over her and she shuddered slightly, but moved on with her other pursuits in this 'unveiling'. Moving her hands lower, she deftly undid the belt buckle and unhooked and unzipped his pants, holding the loose ends in her hands. His symmetry was such that she simply let go of the pants edges and they fell to the floor, leaving him with his pants around his ankles and standing there in his boxers. She stood back and admired the sight before her.

"Very nice," she admired, though she was forced to silently admit to herself that he was also a humorous sight with his pants, shoes, and socks at his feet. Kneeling down she quickly made shirt work of his remaining impediments, leaving him with only his boxers on. "Yes, very nice," she said with an added huskiness to her voice. She recalled the image of a year ago with water sluicing down his frame, and being fully revealed and she got further aroused. This year she was going to get to enjoy the view and what he was presenting her with.

"Well, I do work out and eat right," Booth remarked cockily.

"You work out, but your eating habits are horribly unhealthy," she corrected him.

"To each their own, Bones," he joked, keeping the moment a touch light. "Shall I do the honors?" he asked, gesturing to his boxers. He was beyond his usual nervousness with her now, and was moving into a more confident mode since he was sure that this was what they _both_ wanted. He was letting her be in control, however, since he knew that this was a big step for her considering how close their personal friendship and professional partnership was. Her fears of being left alone by the ones she loved were well justified considering her life experiences.

"Don't you dare," she almost growled. This was her moment to enjoy something she'd dreamed about often since first meeting him several years ago, and no one, not even him, was going to ruin it. Stepping forward again, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing his impressive length to her gaze. She was pleased that he wasn't even hard yet, as she enjoyed watching and feeling that happen, and if the size of his nearly flaccid penis was anything to go by, he would be damn impressive fully erect. She didn't stay there for long, though, as she stood straight and circled him, stopping directly behind him as she looked at his completely naked backside.

As silently as she could, she untied and slipped off the robe she wore, letting her nude form enjoy the cool air in the room. The heat of her arousal warmed her inside, though. She stepped forward, snaking her hands around his torso as she pressed herself against his back, her breasts crushed against his musculature. His firm, tight ass pressed against her mons deliciously, increasing the heat she felt inside, the moisture gathering between her legs. He heard him very audibly gulp, and tremble with the effort to maintain his self control.

"You want a full body massage, Booth?" she teased in a sultry voice.

"I thought this was a simple 'unveiling'?" he teased back slightly, his voice lightly hitched.

"I don't believe in looking, but no touching, Booth," she informed him with a smile as she said it with her lips pressed against his back. She let her tongue slide out and take a small taste of his skin, which now had a slight sheen of perspiration on it. "It's too frustrating."

"Do I get to touch, too?" he asked, still praying that this wasn't a dream about to end.

"Of course," she told him as she let her hands glide down to his rapidly engorging penis. She let one hand wrap around the shaft while with her other hand she cupped his testicles, rolling them around to get a good feel of him. She slowly stroked his length as he continued to become more erect, loving the feel of him as he showed his physical appreciation of her actions and this situation. "But not until I say so," she stated firmly as she tightened her grip a bit, adding more friction to her stroking.

"Uh, Bones?" he said after a moment of this incredible torture. "If you don't stop what you're doing, this is going to be over way too soon."

Bones chuckled against his back. She loosened her grip on him, and slowed her stroking of his erection. "We're not done yet, Booth," she told him. She moved around to stand in front of him, admiring the view of a fully naked, and erect, Seeley Booth. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

"WOW!" Booth said as he saw her nude for the first time, and a full frontal, no less. She was flawless in his opinion, and he had to admit that none of his fantasies came even close to doing her justice. He made a mental note to make sure he made the sicko who'd faked her image so perfectly suffer some serious payback. No one got to see this glorious sight anymore except Special Agent Seeley Booth. Of course he'd never tell her that in so many words. He didn't have a death wish, after all. She skin him alive for suggesting that she was in any fashion some sort of property for him or any other man.

"You like?" she asked as she slowly turned a full 360 in front of him, letting him see her naked derrière.

"Perfection, Bones," he told her. "Absolute perfection."

Bones almost blushed at the compliment, but was able to stave it off. "You're perfection, Booth," she countered. "But that's not important right now. What's important," she said as she grasped his erection again, and loved his groan of arousal, "is that we get into my bedroom and you do your damnedest to make sure we break those laws of physics you were so enamored with."

"Right behind you, Bones," he told her as he followed her as she tugged him along by his erection towards her bedroom.

_A/N: In know people will want to shoot me for stopping right there, but the chapter was twice this long and I wanted to have the chapters to be certain lengths, so this was a good stopping point. The next chapter is the sex and smut, so that should be posted tomorrow. I hope you all liked this one. Let me know. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three which picks up where the last chapter ends. I hope that this one makes up for the rather torturous cliff hanger that I ended the last one with. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth entered the bedroom immediately behind Bones and was a tad disappointed when she let him go, as her hand on Seeley Jr. had felt damn good. He mentally shook his head. He'd never in his wildest imaginings thought he'd ever be led around by his dick, but that's what Bones had done. The strangest part was that he had absolutely no problem with the idea. '_I am so whipped!_' he told himself.

He watched as Bones crawled up onto the bed on all fours and struck the same pose that the sicko had manipulated of her, same partial profile and all, with her head turned in his direction over her left shoulder with a wicked smile of lust, and love, on her face. His eyes danced over her and he made another mental note to really ruin that bastard's day, if not life, when he got his hands on him. For the moment, he just looked and loved the view. Nothing was left to the imagination, so he was seeing the complete physical package that was Bones.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join me?" she asked when she felt he'd taken enough time looking. She had to admit that his open admiration of her body was a turn on and she felt no hesitancy about letting him do so, which was a slightly different take on how she usually felt when a man looked at her nude body for the first time. She had no problem being nude with a lover, but in the past there had been a slight bit of hesitancy initially, mentally, as she wondered how she measured up in the man's estimation. Not enough to keep her from enjoying the sexual forays that she'd had over the years, but still a bit of nervousness the first time with someone.

"Definitely join you, Bones," he said as he moved forward, still keeping his eyes on her, roving over the smooth skin and delicate curves.

"Get on the bed," she told him as she stood on her knees and allowed him to maneuver on the bed so he was lying on his back. His tall frame nearly filled the length of the bed. She let her own eyes do some exploring as she admired the relaxed look he had on her bed. _Her_ bed, not some other woman, like Tessa. "Roll over," she further directed him.

"Huh?" Booth half protested as he did as he was told.

Bones smiled and leaned down so her lips were near his ear. "You do want the massage, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said eagerly. "I forgot about that."

"You had other things on your mind," she reassured him with a knowing smile. The look in his eyes as he'd drank in the sight of her naked body had been pretty telling as to what he was focusing all his attention on. She straddled his ass, her folded legs on either side of his hips, her wet center being pushed against by his ass cheeks, the pressure an exquisite feeling of arousal as her clit was being pressed on with every slight movement. With her hands, she worked them along his spinal column as she learned the feel of his musculature, memorizing every dip and plane as she went along.

"That feels incredible," Booth said in a smothered voice as he enjoyed the gentle kneading of his muscles. He could feel how aroused she was by the damp flesh that was pressing against the cheeks of his ass, and it furthered his own arousal, which was now almost painfully letting him know that it was time to play. This was Bones' show, though, and he had already committed to letting her take the lead.

"Yes, it does," Bones agreed as another shudder of arousal shot through her body. She could feel her nipples tightening even further, and her hips began moving slowly in a natural reaction to the pleasurable feelings coursing through her. She decided to take this one step further right then as she leaned forward, letting her breasts push against his back lightly, her nipples scraping along his musculature and she moved her upper body back and forth as much as she could. Pressing down further, her breasts crushed against him every few seconds. "Like that?" she asked teasingly, knowing full well that he did if the movement of his own hips was any indication.

"You don't know the half of it," he managed to grind out through clenched teeth. He almost lost it when she pressed open mouthed kisses on his neck and shoulders, her hands playing with his hair as she did so.

"Roll over and we'll take care of your 'frustration'," she suggested with a cheeky chuckle of amusement. She let herself climb off of him, reluctantly, but her enthusiasm surged again when she got a look at his straining erection. Her smile widened as she reached down and grasped him firmly, loving the satiny feel of him, yet the strong, throbbing strength all at the same time. She lightly stroked him, and leaned down to swirl her tongue over the tip, enjoying her first intimate taste of him. She opened her mouth and took in as much of him as she could, keeping up the stroking with her hand while slowly bobbing her head up and down his length, being able to take in almost ¾ of the impressive length. He was easily the largest man she'd ever been with when considering length _and_ girth.

For his part, Booth couldn't believe the sensations running through him. Bones was actually going down on him, and she was incredibly talented. He refused to think of how many men she'd likely been with in her life, let alone the last few years, instead simply focusing on the fact that she was finally, at long last, with him. Within moments of the start of the awesome blowjob she was giving him, he was about to explode, but she surprised him once again with her talent as she backed off enough that his tension eased, and then she returned to pleasuring him with her mouth.

Bones continued with her efforts to drag this out for almost fifteen minutes, loving the feel of him in her mouth, and the taste of him. His musky, masculine scent wafted into her as she inhaled his unique scent and it added to her enjoyment. It had always fascinated her that the act of fellatio could at the same time be dominant/submissive both ways. The man was at a woman's mercy, yet the submissive aspect on the female side was also evident. The dichotomy aroused her in ways that were unique when it came to sex and sexual activity. Finally, she wanted more and pulled off of him.

"Huh?" Booth questioned, nearly incoherent from pleasure.

Bones looked down on him with a gleam of lust. "I want you inside me now," she told him as she once again straddled his hips. She reached down and grasped him, guiding him into position at her entrance.

"But...," Booth tried to argue. He definitely wanted to return the favor, and by the look in her eyes when he said started to protest, he knew that she was well aware of what he was desiring.

"You'll get to return the favor before the night's out," she assured him as she slowly sank down on him, almost gasping as he stretched her slick tissues. She finally had him all in, and couldn't believe the incredible sensations. A moment later she had adjusted to his size and began to slowly move her hips up and down on him, adding a slight twirl for added stimulation, all the while clenching and unclenching her inner muscles.

Booth was sure that this was pure Nirvana. He was buried to the hilt inside Bones, and she was bringing out sensations and feelings that he'd never had before with a sexual partner. Some small part of his mind knew that it was because of the strong feelings of love and devotion he had for her, but he couldn't deny that he was now well aware that she'd been completely honest when she'd said that she was very good in bed some time back during a case.

"Oh, fuck, Bones," he gasped. "You're so damn tight!"

Bones leaned down and kissed him hard, letting her tongue explore his mouth and getting a bit more of his taste. She rested herself on her forearms with her hands in his hair as she let her hips take care of their stimulation as she rode him, allowing her to continue kissing him, trading his mouth for kissing along his jaw and nipping at his ear lobes. She felt a jolt of serious arousal when she felt his hands cup her ass and guide her hips and she let out a sharp exhale.

"And you feel so damn good inside me," she told him, speeding up her movements, feeling a powerful orgasm coming on. His more erratic attempts at thrusting inside of her told her how close he was, too. "Cum for me, Booth," she whispered sharply, her breathing ragged and her body taught with pre-orgasmic tension about to be let loose.

Before either had a chance to do anything more, Bones spasmed as an extremely powerful orgasm exploded deep within her, causing her inner muscles to clench rhythmically and spasmodically, adding incalculably to the pleasure that Booth was feeling, which let loose his own explosion. She felt him lengthen and expand as his hot semen rushed into her and she reveled in the feel of him losing control inside of her. She screamed out his name almost next to his ear, but didn't care as the incredibly intense feelings rushed through her. His harsh grunt and clenched mouth told her that he was holding back his own shout of extreme pleasure and rapture. When it was done, she slumped on top of him, breathing shakily, letting her body settle down on it's own. She felt him soften inside of her and after a few moments he slipped out of her, much to her dismay.

"Jesus, Bones," Booth said when he had caught his breath. "You're incredible!"

"And you think you weren't?" she asked with a smile as she licked a small rivulet of sweat from the juncture of his neck. "I'm not normally a screamer, Booth."

Booth filed that one away for some further exploration, smiling as he thought of all the ways he could get her to possibly scream in pleasure. "We definitely should have done this a long time ago," he admitted sadly.

"You drew the line, Booth," she pointed out, but not belligerently. She folded her arms on his upper chest and placed her chin on them, her head slightly tilted.

"I was scared of losing you," he replied almost shyly, as if admitting such need was somehow wrong.

"I know, and if I hadn't been so hurt by it, I would have understood and talked to you about it instead of moving beyond it with Sully and then after him a number of casual lovers," she told him, trying to ease his guilt a touch. "Zack leaving for Iraq didn't help matters, either, and I avoided you for so long because you didn't stop him. The men I slept with during that time were another way of hiding my anger."

"Maybe we were both wrong," Booth suggested as he wrapped one arm over her shoulders, his other hand he used to slowly rub up and down her back.

"I agree," she said with a small smile, wondering if he would recall the last time she had conceded a point to him. She wasn't disappointed.

"Now that's ironic," he said with a chuckle. "The last time you agreed with me on something serious was when I made my point about making love versus crappy sex. Now you agree with me again just after we've made love, which happened to be absolutely mind blowing sex," he observed.

"Well something was blown," she teased with a small chuckled and a shift of her hips against his flaccid penis.

"In more ways than one," he commented, making clear reference to the incredible orgasmic explosions that each had experienced.

"And not the last of the evening," she told him as she got off of him and the bed, holding out her hand.

"What?" he asked as he took her hand, not sure of what she was doing. He was just fine on the bed, and wanted a little breather before any more 'unveiling' activities.

"We need a shower, and I think I'd like to see how good you are at using a sponge on me," she told him, and leaned forward so her head was close to him. "In addition to your hands all over me while we wash away the remains of round one. Ever make love in a shower, Booth?" she asked with a waggle of her brows.

Seeley Jr. instantly showed signs of renewed vigor as Booth jumped out of the bed and picked Bones up, heading towards the master bathroom.

"I am tonight," he growled as he kissed her soundly.

"That's my Alpha Male Neanderthal," Bones laughed as they went into the bathroom for a wet and frolicking round two.

_A/N: After such a detailed scene, I thought leaving some of the night to your own delightfully wicked imaginations would be appropriate. We've all got to have something to dream about, don't we? LOL. I hope that this scene was what everyone was hoping for after the buildup of the last chapter. I will be posting one, or possibly two, new chapters of The List tomorrow, and then get back to work on this one as there are several more chapters to write before it's completed. Thanks again for all the great reviews. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's another chapter for this one. I have been pondering it for some time now, and finally decided to write this one on a more serious note, while at the same time retaining the humorous feel to Booth's anger. I also wanted something with Caroline in it, as her character is underutilized on the show, in my humble opinion. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Nothing, Cher," Caroline sat down peremptorily in front of Booth.

"NOTHING????" Booth said loudly. He'd come in almost half an hour before to speak with Caroline about prosecuting the sick bastard who had faked Bones' image on the internet.

"That's right," Caroline replied. "There's nothing on the books that makes what he did illegal. He didn't say it was a fake, which, ethically, he should have, but he also didn't affirmatively declare that it was actually the good Doctor."

Booth scowled. This was simply not right. Granted, the sick fuck had brought about a very much desired change in his relationship with Bones, for which he was willing to let the nut bar live, but he still had to pay for this. Preferably with a great deal of pain, administered by yours truly.

"Can I bring him in and knock the shit out of him for a while and you turn the other way?" he asked, almost pleading for that option. He'd love that option, as it would allow him to vent his frustrations. The 'venting' that had gone on the night before had been awesome, but he needed to vent some anger now, not four years of pent up lust.

"I did not hear that, Seeley Booth," Caroline looked daggers at him when he said that. "I'm an officer of the Court. Not that he doesn't deserve it, mind, and if he ever did that to me, I'd rip it off and feed it to him, Cajun style."

Booth had no doubt that she would, considering how frightening she was when her temper was roused. Then he thought of an image of her like the one of Bones and he mentally cringed. Caroline was the best, no doubt about it, but naked? No way! That would be one sick puppy making such an image of Caroline. Bones was where the real beauty was. Physically, that is. Caroline had an inner beauty to match anyones.

"Can we at least put some pressure on the ISP to find out who the son-of-a-bitch is?" Booth pressed further.

Caroline looked at her friend closely. Seeley Booth and his Bone lady had intrigued her from the start, and she had been tickled to have a little fun at their expense with the mistletoe deal she made with Brennan. Anyone who would have seen that kiss that the Doc laid on Booth would have known in an instant that they were in love. Now she had him in her office after a horrible action against the Bone lady and Booth was on the warpath. Something was now different in that relationship and she was sure she knew what it was.

"Have you and the Doc slept together?" she asked bluntly.

Booth almost spit out his coffee. "Huh???" he stammered.

Caroline smiled widely. "I'm no spring chicken, child, so I know when two people have hit the sheets," she told him. She got up and walked around a bit. "So you and the Doc? Good for you, cher. It's about time the two of you got your heads out of your asses."

"I wish people would stop doing that," Booth huffed, still thinking of ways to maim and cause serious pain and suffering on the wack job.

"Doing what, Child?" Caroline asked, very amused. She also knew that Seeley Booth hated when she called him child, so this was added fun.

"Making assumptions about me and Bones," Booth said in a very frustrated voice.

"What assumptions?" she asked directly. "Anyone with eyes could see it. And how about the steam rolling out of your ears when the Bone lady had the two boyfriends? Don't tell me you don't love her, Seeley Booth. I know better."

"Have we always been that obvious?" Booth asked with a groan.

"Of course you have," Caroline smiled. "It's impossible to hide true love. Now get out of here and bring me some real cases. I've got court in an hour."

Booth stood up. "Thanks, Caroline," he said, though nothing had been accomplished. Oh, well. There were other avenues to pursue on this one, and he was damn well going to pursue them. If that piece of human filth thought he'd get away with this, he had another thing coming.

"So? How was it? Did the hunky FBU Stud Muffin rock your world?" Angela asked almost the first second that Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian.

"It wasn't like that, Ange," Brennan lied as she rolled her eyes and walked past her best female friend. "Booth simply offered to let me have another look at his physical structure and I accepted the offer."

"Yeah, right," Angela smirked, then caught onto what else she'd said. "'Another look'?" she asked. "I think you have some explaining to do, Sweetie."

Brennan groaned. She sat down at her desk and looked over at Angela who had taken a seat directly across from her. "Last year when we found out Booth was alive, I was angry and went over to his place. I walked in on him while he was in the bathtub and we argued. He got upset and stood up, naked."

Angela could imagine the sight and sighed. "And you didn't pounce on that? What are you? Insane?" she demanded. "Is he hung?" she asked with a waggle of her brows.

"Angela!" Bren shot back. Then she smiled. "Very. And he wasn't even hard."

"So I repeat. Are you insane?" Angela almost yelled. "The guy oozes testosterone _and _you find out he's hung? Get a clue, Bren."

Bren decided to relent and give her friend something to work with. She leaned forward and smiled. "He's wonderful with his hands," she revealed.

Angela's eyes widened. "I knew you were lying!" she shrieked with a grin. "I want all the details!"

Brennan laughed and told Angela all about her "evening" with Booth and the "unveiling". She left out certain details, such as the depth of the feelings that were shared, which still shocked her, and also some of the more "intimate" moments that were more in the way of lovemaking as opposed to a romp between the sheets.

"I told you that you two had some real chemistry," Angela chided. "But the two of you stayed in denial all this time."

"I still don't understand what the big deal is about the faked picture," Brennan admitted honestly. She understood Booth's point that he had tried to make the evening before about it being one thing if she had chosen to pose nude, but this had been a violation of sorts, despite it being a faked image. But understanding it, and understanding it's importance were two different things.

"One of these days you will," Angela told her as she stood up. "I've got to get back to work. I should have those reconstructions for you in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan said with a smile. "I'll let Booth know. He'll want to be here when you get them done."

"That and a quickie," Angela teased.

Brennan snorted in amusement. "I doubt that," she said confidently. "He's not as 'adventurous' as you and Hodgins are."

Meanwhile, Booth was in a meeting with Cullen. Cullen had called him in for a status review on all the outstanding cases that Booth and Bones had. They were in the process of closing three cases and had a fourth that they were waiting on an ID for.

"I don't want to ask this, Booth, but I need to know," Cullen said when the review of cases was completed. "Will your new relationship with Dr. Brennan cause you any problems?"

Booth had been upfront at the start of the meeting about the change in circumstances so that everything would be above board. The question was a legitimate one.

"No," he replied firmly. "Bones would kick my ass if it interfered in any way."

Cullen chuckled. "She does have some fight in her."

"You have no idea," Booth said with a shake of his head.

"Just make sure that nothing creates problems for the two of you on the job," Cullen admonished. "You two are irreplaceable."

"Yes, Sir," Booth said in acknowledgement. He'd already promised himself not to do anything to piss off Bones. If not for professional reasons, then simple self-preservation was enough of a reason. Cullen was right. Bones was a real fighter, and Booth knew that better than anyone. He left the meeting with a bit more confidence about the work scene, and now he had to finish up some case files before heading over to the Jeffersonian to check in with the Squint Squad, and one Squint in particular. Now he just hoped that he could be in the same room as she was in without wanting to rip his clothes off and pick up where they left off that morning. He got out his cell phone and hit #1 on the speed dial.

"Bones?" he said as he picked up a few files off his desk when he got to his office. "I'm heading over right now. Tell Angela that I need the reconstruction as soon as possible, and then we can head out for lunch. See you in twenty." he snapped the cell shut and made a beeline to the elevator. He thought about spending time with her and what he'd dearly love to do. A thought struck him and he smiled. This was perfect!

_A/N: I decided to let this one off right here and then do a separate chapter for the smut scene I had contemplated. There's a twist to this story coming up that will let Bones finally understand Booth's anger over the faked image, so stay tuned. Let me know what you think. Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter of this one, and we get another dose of smut for some fun. Thank you for all the great reviews for the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

Bones snapped her cell phone shut and smiled. He was heading over here earlier than she had expected, and by the time Angela would be finished with the facial reconstruction, he would have been here for a while already. Too bad that he wasn't "adventurous" like Angela and Hodgins as it would be the perfect time to see about inspecting some of the small supply closets that were normally left alone. Oh well, she'd just have to give him the benefit of her pent up lust, and frustration, that evening when they got back to her place. She had a feeling that by the weekend he would be exhausted and want to spend most of Saturday and Sunday in bed, which suited her just fine as she was already addicted to having sex with Booth, _and_ those more intimate moments were also fast becoming a favorite of hers.

"Angela?" she asked as she picked up her desk phone and punched in Angela's extension. "How much longer on the facial reconstruction?"

"_About another hour, Sweetie_," came the reply. "_Did Booth say when he was coming over to check on it_?"

"He'll be here in about 20 minutes," Bones told her friend. "Just bring it to my office when you get it done. We'll be in here."

"_No problem. See you then._"

Bones busied herself in the more mundane paperwork that the Institute required on the identification work that she was nominally in charge of doing. That was where her real anthropologic passion was to be found, but the work with the FBI was where a real zest for life had emerged. That, and the friendship of a certain agent who had opened up the world of the everyday person to her. The paperwork was dull and desultory, but she worked through it quickly and efficiently. It allowed her to clear her mind, if that made any sense, and focus on what was really important. She'd lost track of the quick passage of time on the clock when she was startled from her work by the one voice she loved to hear.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said from the door with a wide grin on his face. He would never tell her, but seeing her working behind her desk like that, bent over the papers she worked on and her laptop, was always his favorite image of her. He might have to revise that after the night before, but for now he would enjoy what he had in front of him.

Bones looked over at him and groaned. He looked fabulous as always in his suit that he wore when he had meetings. His COCKY belt buckle was prominently displayed, and she was inwardly delighted to now know just how accurate that buckle was.

"Close the door and draw the shades," she ordered bluntly as she stood up and faced him directly.

He just leaned against the door frame, shaking his index finger at her. "Ah ah, Bones," he warned. "No excessive PDA's at the work place."

"I didn't mean here, damn it," she said hotly, and with a hint of challenge in her voice. "I was referring to the Hoover building out of consideration of your more Puritanical sensibilities."

Booth snorted. "I would hope that last night proved beyond a shadow of a doubt, Bones, that I certainly don't have Puritanical sensibilities. I would have made a lousy Puritan," he shot back playfully.

"But that's behind the closed doors of either of our homes, Booth," she continued with the challenge. "Care to prove your statement a bit more in general?" she asked with a raised brow in definite challenge mode.

Booth's smile widened. "Funny you should ask that, Bones," he said with a wicked wink of his right eye. "Care to take a short walk? I wanna show you something."

Bones walked over to him and raised a brow. "Where?" she asked.

Booth chuckled. "C'mon Bones," he told her as he took her by the elbow, guiding her to follow him, all the while praying she didn't take offense at his somewhat, in her opinion, proprietary manner and kick his ass. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Live a little, Bones."

Five minutes later he had directed her to the underground parking garage where he'd taken the SUV. He normally parked the FBI issued vehicle on the open parking grounds, but he'd done some expert recon on said garage and had found a sweet spot. That's where he'd parked and where he had led Bones to.

"Booth," she protested when she saw the SUV. "We have no time to go anywhere. Angela will be done with the reconstruction in half an hour, and we can go anywhere we need to go after we get it."

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Booth chided. "Look around. This place is crawling with security cameras, but this one spot where I parked the SUV is a blind spot. Now think about it. Blind spot, secluded, big SUV with tinted windows, and a bit of time to kill. Now what does that equal?" he pressed, spelling out the details with specificity.

The light bulb went off in Bones' head and she looked at him in wonder. "Are you actually suggesting a quickie in the SUV?" she questioned, clearly shocked. Not that she had any real objections, but this was Booth suggesting this, and his track record on public sexual issues, whether spoken or demonstrated, was rather conservative.

Booth looked a bit sheepish. "Well I had thought about possibly a nooner during lunch, but just thinking about it got me hot," he admitted. "Soooo," he drawled, "I figured that this was a practical solution to the problem."

Bones grinned. A quick, no frills fuck from Booth in the back of the SUV was something she'd actually fantasized about when masturbating a vast number of times, but now _he _was suggesting it??? The idea of being on her hands and knees in the back, Booth pounding into her from behind hard and fast had her wet in an instant, and her nipples erect and pressing out against her blouse. She moved close to Booth, pressing herself to his side.

"You want me in the SUV, Booth?" she asked in a husky, sexy tone. "You want me to be on my hands and knees while you pound that big cock of yours into my tight little pussy?" she asked, deliberately talking dirty to see what his reaction would be. His body stiffening, a certain piece of his anatomy especially, which she ran a hand over, told the story.

Booth almost lost it right then. Bones had talked dirty the night before a few times and he'd been incredibly turned on by it, which had rarely happened in the past with other women. Now in this somewhat semi-public place she was doing it again. He was unbelievably turned on at that moment. He didn't trust himself to speak, though, so he just nodded his agreement vigorously.

Bones' smile widened as she moved towards the SUV, opening the door and looking back at him. "Then come on, Booth," she told him. "I'll be waiting!" and then she climbed into the SUV and into the back.

Booth almost fainted. He'd been worried that she'd refuse and he'd look like a complete lech for bringing this up at all, and now she was in the SUV waiting for him to get his ass in their and fuck her silly. He knew what he had to do. He needed to vent some more, and since Carolyn had pretty much screwed up the angry venting on the sick bastard who made that fake picture of Bones, then venting some more lust was the order of the day. He'd worry about the sicko later. He marched right over to the SUV, opened the door and nearly had a stroke. Bones was right there in the back on her hands and knees, her ass facing him with her pants and panties off, while her blouse and upper garments were still on. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen, and it was Bones! The real Bones!

Bones smirked at him as she looked over her shoulder. "Well?" she asked. "Are you going to fuck me, or just stare at me?" she demanded. She didn't have long to wait as he hopped into the SUV and closed the door. She watched over her shoulder as he whipped down his pants and boxers, displaying his proud erection as he moved up behind her. She made a mental note, as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her rapidly in one strong stroke, to make sure that he was rewarded with a lot for foreplay that night. She groaned as he began to fuck her with strong, rapid strokes. "YES," she hissed in pleasure. He was at just the right angle for deep penetration, but also able to hit her g-spot on each thrust. She could almost instantly feel a powerful orgasm building within her. She used her inner muscles to squeeze him without mercy, adding to his frantic enjoyment. She used her hips to alter his direction just enough to enhance her own pleasure, though it wasn't too necessary at this point.

Booth was in a state approaching what he felt had to be the mystical Nirvana. Bones was incredible, and while he was behind her, stooped over due to the cramped space, though better than an ordinary car like he'd made due with as a horny teenager in high school, he had to say that this was one of the most pleasurable experiences he'd ever had. He was rapidly losing it as he pumped in and out of her as fast as he could, a little ashamed that he wasn't being attentive to her needs as much as she deserved in his opinion, but she'd agreed to his suggestion of a quickie. Well before he was ready to end this experience, he felt the explosion of an orgasm and he jerked erratically inside of her as he came. He felt her have an orgasm as he did so, and the feel of her inner walls rhythmically contracting around him added to the power of his own orgasm.

Bones slumped forward when her orgasm abated, leaving her feeling deliciously sated for the time being. Booth's welcome weight on her as she fell forward was an added bonus. One of her most recurring fantasies had been realized and she had to say that she was more than willing to let this one be played out again. The disappointing feel of him softening and slipping from within her was more than made up for by the steady, hot breath that she felt against her neck as he breathed deeply, his face nuzzled against the column of her neck.

"You're full of surprises, Booth," she said, a little breathless herself. "We definitely have to do this more often."

Booth laughed. "I won't argue with you there, Bones, but I can honestly say that you're going to be the death of me," he told her. "Do you know how close to a stroke I was when I opened the door and saw you on all fours bottomless, but with your clothes on up top? Damn that was HOT!" He moved to the side of her and she turned to face him, a contented smile on her face. "I could stay right here like this the rest of the day," he mused, enjoying the afterglow with her next to him.

"As delightful as that idea sounds," Bones chuckled, "we still have a case to solve and Angela will have that reconstruction in a few minutes. We better get back upstairs to the lab," she said with some real regret. They'd get used to this new situation, and settle down eventually, but she was going to enjoy this frantic urgency for as long as she could, their jobs permitting.

"You're right," he agreed reluctantly. "It's pretty weird, though, that some sick wacko made all this possible," he mused further as they got dressed and left the SUV, walking, _slowly_, back to the lab.

Bones shook her head in confusion, once again. "I don't think I'll ever understand what was so bad about what he, or she, did," she admitted. "I won't complain about the results, but it still doesn't make sense to me."

Booth sighed. He wasn't about to get into a discussion about the sick fucker he wanted to maim and castrate. "One of these days you will, Bones," he told her with full confidence.

"Maybe," she said doubtfully as they reached the lab area.

"_And just where were you two?_" came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned and saw Angela standing there with a file in her hand and a _very _knowing grin on her face. SHIT!

_A/N: There's your latest dose of smut before getting back into a more serious, yet fun and humorous, aspect of the story, namely showing Bones that it really is a big deal about the faked image. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Let me know. Once again, thanks for all the great reviews. All the best, Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm glad that everyone liked the fifth chapter. I wanted to do a sixth one quickly so that the momentum in my writing would carry over, but it took awhile to get it all together and map out a couple of chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"So the FBI Stud Muffin _does_ have an adventurous side," Angela needled as she took in the slightly disheveled appearance of her two friends. "Supply closet, or one of the non-public displays?" she questioned.

"SUV in the parking garage," Bones answered without batting an eye, while Booth looked at her incredulously, as if he couldn't believe that she had let out the secret.

"BONES!?" he managed to croak out, while turning a bit red from embarrassment as Angela laughed in genuine amusement.

"What?" Bones asked as she turned to face him. "She'd only keep pestering us until we told her, so I simply told her."

"She's right, Booth," Angela nodded with her smile permanently affixed to her face. She directed a firm glare at Booth. "You better tell Hodgins where the blind spot is down there. I haven't had a good romp in the back of a car in years."

"No," Booth said firmly, making sure that they knew that while he had done something surprising and spontaneous, he wasn't into sharing any intel. Nope. None of that bullshit. If Hodgins wanted to have a nooner, or whatever, then he could damn well find any blind spots on his own.

"Let's see the reconstruction, Ange," Bones chuckled as she held out her hand. As incredible as Booth was when it came to sex, he was equally amusing to watch as someone pushed his buttons. Angela knew just which buttons to push, just like she did. She looked over the reconstruction, as always feeling a deep pain at the loss of such a young person. She placed her signature on the verification sheet and handed it to Booth.

"Have you entered this in the recognition database?" Booth asked Angela.

"A few minutes ago, so it could be a while yet before we get any results," the artist replied.

"Okay," Booth said. He turned to Bones. "How about some lunch, Bones?" he asked.

"Let me get my purse," she smiled.

Booth turned to Angela. "When we get back, I need to discuss something with you," he told the artist.

Angela was a bit surprised as he usually discussed anything with her through Bren, but at the same time he had made clear many times over that he considered her a friend, along with the rest of the Squint Squad.

"Sure," she told him. "Just come by my office when you get here, unless you want to meet anywhere else and let someone else sample the goods," she teased with a wink.

Booth blushed beet red, while Bones just laughed. She'd always loved the carefree, joking manner of Angela, and while she knew that the other woman was quite adventurous when it came to sex, she also knew that Angela was someone who would never get into a situation that interfered with a serious relationship. Thus she was willing to enjoy the humorous sight of Booth being, once again, embarrassed about something relating to sex.

"Your office will be just fine, Angela," he managed to grate out between clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, Stud, I'm fully into Hodgie," Angela assured him after letting him sweat a bit. "See you when you get back."

Booth, still a bit flustered, turned to Bones, who had her purse and coat on. "Ready?" he asked.

Booth came back into the Jeffersonian with a decided mission. Lunch had been great, with the apple pie for dessert being perfect as usual. He could have done without Bones stealing his fries, but that was par for the course. What she did with the fries, though, he would definitely have to speak with her about. Pretending to give the damn thing a blowjob right across from him had him harder than he could possibly remember. And that was in the damn Diner! Her hand on his upper thigh, all the while drumming her fingers on his inner thigh, hadn't helped abate the hard on from Hell one bit on the way back to the Jeffersonian. He'd pleaded with Bones to stop it, but then she'd actually looked up at him, got this really freaky, feral look in her eyes and told him no. She then asked where her Alpha Male Neanderthal was hiding! That was just too much. He rapidly turned the SUV into the Jeffersonian parking garage and whipped it into the blind spot. He then told her that she caused it, so she needed to do something about his state. She'd smiled wickedly and then gave him the most incredible blowjob of his life! When they got out of the SUV, he with _very_ wobbly knees, she'd actually had the cheek to thank him for the dessert! He now knew full well what the old phrase "the cat that got the cream" _really_ means! He definitely had to make some time later in the day for an extended session in the confessional with his priest.

"What time will you be getting done today?" he asked as they reached her office.

"Probably about 6 or 6:30," she replied. "I had a couple of _interruptions_ during the day," she added with a chuckle.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 and we can have some dinner," he suggested.

"Wong Fu's?" she asked.

"Wong Fu's it is," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly, almost surprised that she didn't protest, instead letting it deepen until she pulled away with a small smile of her own. "See you then," he told her as he walked away to head for Angela's office.

Booth made it to Angela's office, carefully avoiding Sweets who was talking with one of the lab techs, with a minimum of delay. Cam, of course, had stopped him to get his signature on a couple of reports that were a little past due. When he got the artist's office, he found her working on some sketches being made from a skull sitting in front of her on a display table. He looked around and was, as always, a bit surprised at how warm and inviting her office was compared to the other Squints' offices. It was like walking into the environment of a regular person, somehow, though he was too much of a nice guy to make that comparison to any of the Squint Squad. He liked them, after all.

"Be with you in a minute, Booth," Angela said without looking up.

"Sure," Booth replied as he looked at some of the stuff on the walls. A lot of the artwork was simply too weird for his tastes, especially the highly magnified stuff that he knew was bacteria and other squinty objects.

"Okay," Angela said after a couple of minutes. "What's up?" she asked, not hiding the double entendre at all.

Booth groaned and tried to ignore the extremely pleased look on Angela's face. "I need your help to make Bones see how upsetting this whole fake image thing is," he told her.

"I'm not sure that's possible," Angela commented as she took a seat in a comfortable chair loaded with colorful cushions.

Booth made sure to close the door and took a seat across from the artist. "I have an idea about that," he replied. He took out a manila folder and handed it to her. "Take a look," he told her.

Angela opened the top and pulled out what felt like a page torn from a magazine. Then she saw the image on the full page picture and gasped in surprise. There on the page was a guy fucking a woman from behind, the camera facing the guy, with the woman in front of him on all fours with her head down, her blond hair hiding her face. The guy had an impressive build, and bore a striking resemblance to Booth, except for the face. "You dog!" she crowed. "Seeley Booth is into porn!"

"I most certainly am not!" he hissed, trying to maintain some dignity. "I pulled that from a magazine that the Bureau confiscated for a case that already is closed and went to trial. Now, I need you to use your computer imaging voodoo and superimpose my face on that guy and then make sure that Bone finds out about it, making it appear that someone made that fake of me and has it online."

Angela smiled. "Oh, I get it," she responded. "You're hoping that seeing that image of what is supposedly you, now that you and Bren are doing the horizontal Mamba, will make her see red and realize what you were feeling. Good plan, Stud, especially picking an image with a blond. She really hates those blonds you were always dating, even when you guys first started working together."

"Now why would Bones have been hot under the collar way back then?" he asked when he'd heard that. It made no sense to him.

Angela simply shook her head in disappointment. Even after all that had happened in the last year, they were still in denial to a degree. "Sweetie," she said sadly. "Bren was hot for you from the moment she met you, even though she couldn't stand you. Then you showed her the kind of person you were, one that she could respect and really depend on, and that made her want you more. She loathed the blonds, Booth, and always wondered if she would ever measure up in your eyes. That stupid line of yours didn't help matters, either."

Booth didn't respond to that statement, but he internalized it and made a note to have a serious talk with Bones when things settled down. "So, will you help?" he asked. Then he hastily added, "and make damn sure that it doesn't wind up on the internet; just _appears_ to be on the net. I like being an FBI agent and that would destroy that if something like that was on the web, fake or not."

Angela chuckled. "Leave it to me," she assured him. "I'll have it in Bren's hands tomorrow morning. Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her. "Can you do some rooting around on the computer and see if you can find out who the sicko is who faked the image of Bones? I plan on making _El Sicko_ pay for this, though that will be after buying him a beer for making the current situation with Bones possible. Then I'll castrate him."

"Sure," she told him. "I can use the Angelator to study the image and maybe gather some more information on what was used to produce the image before delving into the net issue."

"Great!" Booth said as he clapped his hands together and stood up. "I better get back to the Hoover building and get some work done. Thanks, Angela."

"No problem, Booth," she said as she stood up, too. "And Booth? I think it's great about you and Bren. I may joke around and give you two a bad time, but it really is great."

"Thanks, Ange," Booth said as he walked out the door. He was already feeling the clock slow to an interminable eternity as he thought about how long until he could have Bones back in his hot little hands. He looked at his watch. Damn! Five hours. Sighing, he made his way out of the lab area and to the parking garage. Now that he knew the extreme pleasure of actually being with Bones, he was addicted. Maybe he should start a new group for such an addiction. He'd be the founder and sole member, that way he could verbally vent all his feelings and no one would be privy to the secrets he now held about Bones. Five hours? It was more than worth it.

_A/N: Here's the first twist for you, namely Booth using Angela to make Bone understand. Next chapter will be Bones' reaction. Hope you all enjoyed this one. El Sicko will be revealed soon. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again I must thank you all for the great reviews that this story has produced from everyone. It's great to see what everyone thinks of this one, and I am really enjoying writing it. Here's another chapter for your enjoyment, and I hope that it lives up to expectations. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones came to work the next morning feeling alive and refreshed. The night before had been another delightfully sexy one with Booth as the appetizer, main course, and dessert several times over. He was proving himself to be a very attentive and accomplished lover, for which she was very grateful. It would have been a damn shame after all those years of fantasizing about him to discover he was not as proficient in the bedroom as he was at everything else. Her whole body tingled from the incredible sex, and the knowledge that it would be happening again that night. In the past when dealing with her urges she'd considered her sexual appetite to be somewhat voracious, but Booth matched her in that regard, much to her complete enjoyment.

"Got a minute, Sweetie?" Angela asked from the door to Bren's office.

"Sure," Bren said as she looked up. She'd only just arrived and hadn't began working on anything yet.

"I was working on trying to see if anymore of those photo fakes had been made and posted of you," Angela lied, "and I found this on one of the sites that are fan based like you editor let you know about. I found this," she said as she handed over a manila envelope. She'd worked a good bit of the evening before, and produced a copy of what Booth wanted that would stand up to most scrutiny and was seamless.

"Another one?" Bren sighed in silent resignation. She really didn't mind the photo fakes, but she also didn't think that the fans should be focusing on her when it was her books that were what was important. She pulled out the picture and almost screamed. She looked up at Angela and glared. "What the hell is this?" she demanded.

"It looks like a pretty good fake of Booth fucking some blond," Angela said bluntly. She could see the steam pouring out of Bren's ears and knew that, even if she hadn't quite reached that point of understanding, she was getting there pretty quickly.

Bren looked at the image with a critical eye. The image was an uncanny resemblance to Booth, and she could see that it was as seamless as the one that had been done of her. The sexual woman inside of her was appreciative of the male body which was _really_ almost indistinguishable from Booth's. What had her extremely upset, though, was the fact that the fake Booth was fucking some blond bitch. Memories of Tessa and Rebbecca, along with a few other nameless blonds came to the fore of her thoughts and she saw red. Booth was _hers_ dammit! No one was going to experience that incredible sex machine but her from now on, and seeing an image of what was supposedly Booth fucking some other woman, especially a blond, made her want to commit murder, or at the least seriously maim someone.

"How was this posted on the net?" she asked Angela.

Angela went over to Bren's computer and mentally crossed her fingers as she typed in a faked website that she'd created that had an access point of exactly two computers, hers and Bren's. No one could get at the pictures she'd imported and also created for it.

"I found it on a site that has a variety of types of postings for fans of your work," Angela explained, still lying her ass off. "I saw it and printed out the copy I just gave you so you would be aware of this. I figured that if anyone should tell Booth, it would be you."

"Definitely," Bones said in a very possessive tone of voice. She even heard it herself, but at that moment didn't give a damn. She was going to tell Booth about this and make damn sure he knew that he was hers and that was the end of that discussion. Her rational mind knew that this was a fake image, but her hackles had been raised and she needed to vent and reassure herself. She stood up and put the picture in the envelope, placing it in her large shoulder bag. "I'm heading over to the Hoover Building and talk to Booth. Let Cam know I'll be back as soon as I can." She walked out of the office with determination in every step.

"I hope you're ready for this, Booth," Angela said to herself as she walked back to her own office. She had some more work to do on Booth's other request, and something had turned up that she had to verify since it was too startling to fathom.

Booth was working away on some paperwork that had somehow slipped his mind. Cullen had asked him about it when he came in, so he was now working to finish it up. It wasn't late, per se, but it was important to a case that he was supervising from this end. He smiled at how the paperwork had come to be forgotten. The last two days and nights had been a real experience, and he was amazed at how much energy and stamina he had considering how much sex he and Bones had had in that time. The woman was obviously trying to make up for the last four years of lust, and so was he, he had to admit. He only hoped that Angela discovered who El Sicko was, as he had come to dub the perpetrator.

"Booth!" came the strident tones of Bones as she rushed into his office and shut the door behind her. She looked ready to kill someone, and he devoutly hoped it wasn't him.

"Bones!" he said with his charm smile firmly in place. He'd use anything at this point to keep Bones from maiming him.

"This was found by Angela on the internet!" Bones said caustically as she tossed down the manila envelope.

Booth almost flinched when she said 'on the internet', but he knew that Angela wouldn't have posted something like this. He had faith in the artist. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the picture, almost in shock at how real it looked. It was unnerving seeing what looked almost exactly like him fucking some blind from behind. Now he had to do some acting.

"Fuck! Now some pervert's faked a sick picture of me!" he said, crossing his fingers in hopes that he was convincing.

"And you're fucking some blond!" Bones threw in almost angrily. Well she was angry, but she was attempting to not let it show too much, as she knew it wasn't actually Booth in the picture.

"Well I have dated blonds in the past, Bones," he said without thinking.

"I hate those blond sluts," Bones said, now angrily, letting the anger color her language. She normally despised language such as 'slut', 'whore', 'bitch', or the ultimate epithet 'cunt', but she was extremely angry over this, and the picture threw back into her face all the feelings of inadequacy she'd felt when he'd dated those blonds when all along she'd wanted to be the one gracing his bed and private life.

Booth wisely refrained from commenting on the use of the word 'sluts' as he knew that Bones would make damn sure that he knew exactly why she considered them 'sluts', and it wouldn't be pretty. He simply kept his mouth shut and watched as she crossed over and locked his office door and snapped shut the Venetian blinds. He raised a brow in question.

"I want you now, Booth," she told him without preamble as she began to unbutton her blouse and tossed it on her coat which she'd placed on a chair. She moved over to him while continuing on down to her pants which she unfastened and unzipped.

"_NOW_???" Booth managed to squeak out in a very high octave. A certain piece of his anatomy was reacting favorably, though. "Uh, Bones, this is my office in the Headquarters Building of the FBI! What about all that talk about excessive PDA's?"

"Are you going to get undressed or will I have to rip that shirt off you and send the buttons flying in all direction?" she asked bluntly as she kicked off her pants and reached back to unhook her bra. She let the bra slide down her arms, revealing her full breasts to his gaze.

Booth gulped. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Bones was in his office demanding to have sex with him. It was the stuff of some of his hottest fantasies, but now that it was happening, he wasn't so sure that this was such a good idea. He decided to go with the flow, slowly, and maybe convince her that she was a bit off kilter. He removed his tie, his jacket already on the coat rack.

"Now, Bones, let's think about this for a minute," he pleaded, unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke.

Bones pushed down her panties and was now standing in front of him fully nude. "No thinking, Booth," she said in a hiss. "I want you now, and I want to make sure that _nothing_ ever gets in the way of us being together. Now are you going to finished getting undressed so I can ride that big, hard cock of yours?"

That was what did him in right there. She had to go and talk dirty to him. She now knew how much it turned him on coming from her, and she was using it effectively. He knew better than to have sex with her in his office, or hers for that matter, but when she got like that, and was naked right in front of him, the wrong head began to take over. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing she was beginning to understand his reaction to her faked image. Throwing caution to the wind, and offering up a silent prayer that no one came looking for him while he was otherwise preoccupied, he pushed off the rest of his clothes as fast as he could and sat his bare ass back down in his chair, watching her as she stepped up to him and straddled his hips, her legs on either side of him. With her breasts dangling right in front of his face, he leaned forward and took one rosy nipple in his mouth for a quick taste. After a soft moan from her, he removed his mouth with a satisfied grin as she looked down on him ferally and lowered herself onto him, her tight walls squeezing him once more as he'd come to love.

Bones looked down on her best friend/lover and ground down on him, the feel of him deep inside of her more incredible each time she took him inside. She began a slow pace, letting the energy between them and within them build, knowing that he would understand that she needed to do this. It was so clear now, what he had been talking of two days before. She had been violated, but not in a normal sense. She'd been violated because the person she loved, yes love, had been hurt by someone parading a fake image of her for all to see. It was as much a violation of him as of her. She doubted that she would ever understand how other people were hurt by it, but she knew that the two most important individuals were. His image with that blond had cut right to her core.

It didn't take long before both of them had left the slow build and made their way into a more frantic pace, their breathing more ragged as each of them approached their orgasm. Bones was ecstatic that this frantic coupling was yet another sign to her that this change in their relationship was right, and that she could put aside her long held fears and beliefs in order to be with him. She felt him swell and lengthen inside of her as he began to cum, and she ground down hard so that her clit received as much pressure as possible, releasing her own orgasm so that they came together. She bit down on his shoulder hard in order not to scream, as her orgasm was another powerful one. When it was over, she looked up and saw on the clock that only five minutes had passed, yet it seemed like it had lasted much, longer than that.

After a moment of afterglow, Booth had to move. "Uh, Bones?" he asked as he shifted a bit. "I hate to ruin a moment, here, but we are in my office, and we're both naked."

"And your point being?" she asked with an amused smile. She loved messing with his mind.

"Bones, I love being in the FBI, and my career would be toast if someone should find us in here like this," he said in exasperation.

Bones chuckled and got up off of him, hating the loss of him inside of her. She quickly cleaned up a bit and got her clothes on, amused that he was still sitting there, naked, and staring at her. "I understand now, Booth," she told him with a nod of her head to the faked image of him. "So find out who faked my image, and do what needs to be done."

"Leave it to me, Bones," he said as he staggered to his feet with a groan. He was definitely going to be hitting the gym more. Being in a sexual relationship with Bones, while fantastic, was _very_ demanding physically. A few extra workouts a week couldn't hurt.

"I will," she said as she opened the door when he'd gotten his clothes back on and sprayed a lot of air freshener. The scent of sex had been pretty pungent. She inhaled the air and smiled. Apple cinnamon. He was so predictable. "Remember where we left off. You've got some more work to do when we get back to my place tonight," she told him as she rounded the corner and out of ear shot.

"Definitely need to work out," he said as he made a mental note to pick up some of those little five hour energy drinks. He had a feeling he'd be needing some each night.

Angela was in her office working on something with the Angelator when she noticed that someone had been working on it the week before. A little digging showed her who, and what had been produced. She gasped in surprise. Pulling out her cell phone, she sent a text message.

"_Call me right away. This is important!_"

_A/N: Here's the seventh chapter. I hope that it kept up the pace well enough. El Sicko will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for all the continuing reviews. They've been wonderful. Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm glad that the last chapter was so well received. In this one we find out who El Sicko is, so the chapter will be short. I'll begin working on the remainder of the story once this has been posted and I get some reaction to the stunning revelation on who El Sicko is. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

About an hour after she'd sent the text message, Angela's cell phone rang. Picking it up, she saw that it was who she needed to speak to. Flipping it open she got right to the point. "Do you have a death wish?" she asked in a blunt tone.

"_What are you talking about_?"

"Did you, or did you not, use the Angelator, which we will discuss more about when you get back from the conference, last week?" she asked.

A long pause. "_Yeah. I was a bit drunk and came up with an idea. Before going through with it, I sent sent the image I created to a file on your computer so you could see it and then I could get your opinion on my idea,_" was the honest reply.

"YOU IDIOT!" Angela practically shouted, thanking her foresight in having closed her office door. "You sent it to a file sharing folder! That image wound up on the internet with no disclaimers or anything! Brennan didn't give a damn, but BOOTH has seen it!"

"_Oh shit,_" came a suddenly fearful reply.

"What were you thinking, Hodgie?" she demanded. "Oh and by the way, the image was posted on some fan site that's devoted to Bren's novels."

"_How did Booth take it_?"

"Let's just say beating to a pulp and castration were two very much talked about punishments fitting for this violation of Bren," Angela informed him. "Booth had an evil gleam in his eyes when he talked about it."

"_VIOLATION_??? _I did no such thing! That image was tasteful!_"

"As an artist, Hodgie, I can agree," she commiserated. "But think about it from Booth's perspective. He's moderately conservative, fiercely protective of Bren, and in love with her. You produce an incredible likeness of her, and how you found a photo of a model who has a body so matching of Bren's I won't even ask, and seamlessly place Bren's head on it. To add insult to injury in Booth's mind, it's a pose purporting to be Bren on all fours with all her womanly charms and secrets on display with a rather provocative look while peering over her shoulder at the camera. How do you think he'd view it? Especially seeing as it wasn't him who found it, it was one of the other FBI agents he works with who showed it to him and made a couple of off color comments about Bren."

"_Oh, CRAP._"

"He's dubbed the person who made the image _El Sicko_," Angela further informed Hodgins. "So I'll ask you again. What were you thinking?"

"_I swear, Ange, that the only thing I wanted to do was make Booth a bit jealous so he would finally get his head out of his ass and let Dr. B know how he feels. I never wanted that thing to get out on the net, and I damn sure didn't want to hurt Dr. B,_" Hodgins explained. "_I had second thoughts, though, and wanted to get your opinion before going any further. I was drunk for God's sake! Booth can't hold that against me, can he_?"

"Now that he and Bren are going at it like greased monkeys?" Angela asked rhetorically. "You bet he can. You'll be lucky if all he does is beat the shit out of you. After he buys you a beer for making the change in their relationship possible, of course."

"_Oh that makes me feel so much better,_" Hodgins replied sarcastically. "_What am I going to do, Ange_?"

"I can't, and won't, lie to Booth, Hodgie," she told her lover honestly. "If he asks me who it was, then I'll tell him. I think that you need to tell him. Be a man on this one, and he may let you live without serious bodily injury."

"_But that doesn't leave out _some_ bodily injury_," Hodgins replied, not liking the idea one bit.

"No pain, no gain, Hodgie," Angela teased, now in a slightly better mood. She may be worried about Hodgie on this one, but he hadn't deliberately tried to put this on the internet. The person who had posted it on the site for Bren's fans Booth would leave alone since they posted a picture already in the public domain. Not even Booth could hurt someone who was doing something completely lawful and unaware of damage that had been done. Now the person who had created the image and had no disclaimer to it, that was another story, but there again, Hodgie might be safe if he stepped up and acted like a man. Booth liked Hodgins, so maybe he would be lenient. MAYBE.

"_I gotta get back to the conference, Ange,_" Hodgins said morosely after a moment. "_I'll let Booth know what happened as soon as I'm able, and I get up enough courage._"

"Call me tonight," Angela said as she ended the call and snapped her phone shut. She shook her head at how incredibly boneheaded Hodgins could be at times. She sighed and got back to work.

_A/N: Now we know who El Sicko is, and for all the Hodgins fans out there, I apologize. I really like the character, but he is also someone who is a great deal of fun to play off of Booth with, which I hope will be appreciated as I continue posting the coming chapters. Thanks again for all the great reviews for this whole story so far. Gregg._


	9. Chapter 9

_This one is kind of a bridge between the two main parts of the story: finding out who El Sicko is and then what Booth does about it. I hope that this one doesn't drag too much. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was in a fairly good mood. He'd had a rather 'interesting' visit from Bones in his office that morning. Cullen had praised him on the paperwork he'd finished. And now he had awesome tickets to the concert that Angela's father was a member of. Booth loved attending concerts, and when Parker got a little older, he intended on taking him to some. That gave Booth an idea. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew, but hardly ever used.

"Angela? It's Booth," he said when Angela answered. He listened for a minute and blushed. Bones had done it again. Angela now knew all about the 'office visit' Bones had given him that day. "I've got a favor to ask. I've got tickets to your Dad's concert next week, and I was wondering if you could arrange for me to meet him. I want to get Parker an autograph and picture if possible." He listened for a minute. "Really? Dinner and a beer with him? That's great Angela! Call me back with the details and I'll free up my schedule. Later!" he said as he hung up. He was so pumped about this that he had forgotten to ask whether she'd found anything on El Sicko.

He remembered when they all found out who Angela's dad was that Christmas they were all locked down at the lab. He'd been fit to be tied and wanted nothing more than to shoot and main Hodgins and Zack, well more Jack than Zack, but it didn't matter now. The point was that they had all respected her wishes not to make a big deal out of it and they had done so. He felt that getting to meet the man, without making a fuss over it, was keeping within the spirit of that original request. Then a smile came on. He remembered how her Dad had dealt with Hodgins a few months back. Maybe he could have him deal with El Sicko once that sniveling shit was finally revealed. Perhaps a few strategically placed tattoos were in order. Maybe the acronym HIV+ tattooed on the guys dick would suffice and let the piece of human filth know what respectable people thought of that kind of shit. No woman would come within miles of him ever again! Yeah, Angela's Dad would be the perfect one to take on this all important task. Knowing that he needed to get some more work done before heading out for another night of spectacular sex with Bones, he got back at it with gusto.

Meanwhile, Hodgins was at his conference wondering if he should simply make his funeral arrangements right now, or wait and see how pissed Booth was. How the fuck had he sent that damn photo manipulation to a file sharing folder??? And better yet, what had possessed him to make the photo in the first place. He should have known how Booth would react. The man was so fiercely protective of Dr. B that he'd kill anyone who hurt her, or did something that he considered disrespectful. He remembered when Sully had left Dr. B a couple of years before. He and Booth had had a couple of beers and talked about it.

_"I bet you're glad he's out of the picture," Hodgins said as he took a healthy drink of his beer._

_Booth had been wondering how he felt about it all, and what it boiled down to was that he was damn glad that Sully was gone. He said as much, and then expanded on his theme._

_"How could anyone be so off base when it comes to Bones?" he demanded. "How could anyone who spends some time with her think that she would drop everything to go off on a sailboat? Sully never deserved her, and he's lucky I didn't break his neck for trying to take her away."_

_"Is that take her away in general, or take her away from you specifically," Hodgins asked, taking a serious risk in doing so._

_Booth took a long moment to reflect before deciding whether to answer that question. __Ordinarily he would be pissed that anyone would bring that delicate subject up at all, but that day had been a serious wake up call, and Hodgins was supplying the very excellent beer. The bug and slime guy deserved an answer._

_"If you say anything to anyone, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you, Hodgins," he said with a menacing glare._

_"Dude, this is between you and me, no one else," Hodgins assured him, and made a promise to himself to keep this confidence._

_"I fucked up, Hodgins," Booth admitted. At the confused look on Hodgins face, he explained. "I drew a line between us by telling Bones that we couldn't have a relationship because we're partners. Then a few days later I was under evaluation by Gordon Gordon and Sully asked me if Bones was available. I told him she was and then all this bullshit happened. I want her for myself, Hodgins, but now she's looking elsewhere because I had to be an idiot and spout off about some fucking line that doesn't even make any sense in our situation."_

_"What would you have done if she had sailed off with Sully?" Hodgins asked curiously._

_Booth stood up to leave. "Resigned and found some other line of work since it's not worth it without Bones in my life," he revealed. Then he smiled. "And when she got back, I'd search out Sully and beat the shit out of him." He turned and left after that._

Hodgins recalled that conversation and groaned. He'd really fucked up, not only in sending the damn picture to the wrong folder, but in even acting on his bonehead idea in the first place. If Booth was willing to seriously fuck someone up for simply giving Dr. B and offer of a year long vacation on a sailboat, then this was certainly the kiss of death. He decided that this was something that he had to ponder on in silence, and with a little liquid courage let Booth know what he'd done. He got up and made his way out of the conference room.

Booth's day kept getting better and better. He finished most of the paperwork, despite a couple of rather interesting phone calls from Bones, and another IM session with her. It had all boiled down to her explaining in detail what she intended on doing to him that night when they got back to her place. By the time it was time to head out and pick up Bones, he was one primed sexual beast! Bones sure knew how to get a guy revved up for some action.

"_I'm sitting here dripping wet thinking about you, Booth_."

"_How about a lap dance, Baby_?"

"_I have some cherries and whip cream waiting. How about I be your dessert tonight_?"

"_I have some edible panties at home. What flavor do you like? Banana, cherry, strawberry, or blueberry_?"

She said a lot more in her dirty little monologues, but those four stood out in his mind. God she was incredible. At least now there was no way she could say he was a Puritan, or a prude. Not after a quickie in the SUV, or a session in his office! He wondered what she would come up with next, or if he should come up with something to rival the SUV scenario. He had to admit that was a hot time with Bones. Picking up his keys, he walked out of his office and made his way to the SUV.

Bones was impatiently waiting for Booth to get here to pick her up. She was really turned on after all they had done that day, and she was looking forward to some more once they got back to her apartment. In the last two days she'd had two illicit encounters with Booth, one in the SUV and the other in his office as she rode him while he sat in his chair. She'd spent some of the afternoon teasing him over the phone and in one rather dirty IM. She knew he would be pretty worked up by the time he showed up to take her home. That was fine with her. She'd come to realize just how powerful her feelings for Booth were when she saw that image when she got to work, and now she wanted to make sure that this new level in their relationship was maintained and developed. Of course it also allowed her to deal with all those urges she'd been alleviating herself for the last year since she'd had the two boyfriends. The sound of the SUV turning into the parking lot and heading towards her brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled at Booth as he pulled up. She opened the door and got in.

"Ready for some more fun, Booth?" she asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Blueberry," Booth said without hesitation.

Bones smiled widely, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Then let's go, Booth, so I can slip them on and you can show me how much you like blueberries," she ordered.

The wheels of the SUV spun out as Booth sped out of the parking lot. Angela watched from her car and smiled. Now she had to get home herself and call Hodgie. She needed to know what he planned on telling Booth, and strategize to make sure Hodgie didn't get killed for what he'd done.

_A/N: Next up will be Hodgins confessing to Booth what he'd done. It may be a few days until I have that one ready, though, so I want to thank all of you in advance for sticking with this one. The reviews have been great! Gregg._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's one more chapter to this continuing story. In this one we see Hodgins being a man and admitting to being El Sicko. It's a shorter primary scene chapter than the others, with a small bit of smut thrown in for some fun, but I think this chapter is a pivotal one. Hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Booth's head was thrown back, the water spraying down on his torso and shoulders, as the incredible woman was kneeling before him giving him the ultimate blowjob to start the morning. He'd been enjoying a nice, hot shower after waking up to greet the day, leaving Bones in bed to sleep some more. They'd had another long night of hot sex, including a very thorough demonstration of how much he loved blueberries which lasted more than an hour, so he figured at least one of them was entitled to sleep off the amazingly wonderful fatigue. So he'd been unprepared when she'd stepped into the shower and grasped Jr. from behind, for which he went instantly hard. Never before had any woman turned him on so quickly, or so often._

_"I hate waking up alone," she said huskily, stroking him slowly, but firmly. She had her breasts pressed against his back, her nipples digging into his spectacular musculature._

_"I was trying to be nice and let you get some more sleep," Booth told her, through a tortured breath as he tried, and failed, to appear normal despite what she was doing to him._

_Bones turned him around and kissed him hard. "But I didn't get my morning snack," she teased as she continued the pressure on his rigid cock._

_His mind was in a fog at this point, which was a bit disconcerting at how much, and easily, she discombobulated him. "Huh?" was all he could utter, focusing all his attention on what her hand was doing._

_"I was going to wake you up in a particularly fun way this morning, but you ruined the surprise," she informed him, still using the husky voice of passion. Passionate Bones was something he wanted to never tire of hearing, seeing, or being able to feel._

_A small glimmer of understanding forced its way into his cloudy mind. "OH!" he said, smiling a bit. He was definitely no prude as he was happily demonstrating to her these days and nights. "So, any ideas on how we can correct my mistake?" he asked._

_Bones smiled as she knelt down on her knees, her face at a level with his erection, which she was still stroking, but now her other hand was cradling and fondling his heavy balls. "I think I have one very good idea," she told him as she leaned her head forward and took him in her mouth, laving him with her tongue as she took him in deep, savoring his taste and scent. The feel of him hardening even further in her mouth was a turn on for her and she picked up the pace, allowing him to place a hand on the back of her head as he guided her, lightly, but surely. He was the only guy she'd ever trusted enough to allow to hold her head and she performed fellatio, knowing that he would never hurt her._

_Booth gritted his teeth and hissed. "You can come up with any ideas you want, Bones," he informed her._

_And that's how he wound up with his head thrown back and enjoying such an incredible experience. He looked down through hooded eyes and saw her bobbing her head back and forth as she_

_performed such an intimate act. Every once in a while she would open her eyes and look up at him, smiling around his erection. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so hot in his life._

_"Uh, Bones?" he strangled out. "I'm, uh..."_

_She didn't let him finish as she sped up her pace and loved it when he exploded in her mouth, swallowing everything he had to offer as she brought him down slowly from his orgasm. He'd been so wonderfully generous with her the night before like that when he enjoyed the edible panties, that she just had to return the favor. When she felt him regain a bit of strength in his legs, she let him slip from her mouth and stood up, kissing him lightly on the pulse point of his neck._

_"Now we can get ready for work," she told him in a soft purr as she reached for shower gel and her sponge._

_"Don't ever change, Bones," he said haltingly as he caught his breath, reaching for a washcloth and the bar of soap he'd placed in the shower a couple of days before. "Don't ever change." He knew it was too late to return the favor, but he made a mental note to pay her a visit in her office during lunch. A nooner sounded pretty good after this morning treat._

Booth was in his office going over paperwork, remembering fondly the shower incident from that morning. Being in a relationship with Bones was a dream come true, but his dreams and fantasies certainly paled in comparison to the real thing. It made him even more insanely jealous of the schmucks she'd been with since he'd met her, and also made him want to constantly kick himself for ever saying anything about a line. How could he have been so stupid? At least Bones' version of payback for such a transgression boiled down to a lot of hot, sweaty, steamy sex! Looking over at his desk calendar, he noted that he had time blocked out to go to confession that afternoon on his way to pick up Bones from work. Definitely not going to miss that. He may be spending extra time in Purgatory, but at least it wasn't the Inferno side of the afterlife. Now let's see. Impure thoughts, pre-marital sex, contraception (on Bones part, but he was involved since he'd had sex with her), profane use of God's name (multiple times on that one in the throes of ecstasy), lust rather than love during some sexual encounters with Bones (not all of them, but a couple could only be equated to lust), and last, but certainly not least, some minor role playing to add into the confession. Yep. Father O'Shay was going to have fun lecturing Seeley Booth that afternoon, assuming, of course, that the good Father didn't have a stroke first. He wrote down an added notation to leave a little earlier than he'd planned. O'Shay may be in a mood to really let him have it before handing out absolution.

"Uh, Booth?" a really hungover looking Jack Hodgins said from Booth's office doorway.

"Hodgins?" Booth said in surprise. He took a good look at the man and saw that he looked like shit. "I thought you were at some bug convention."

Hodgins nervously came into the office and stood rigidly in front of the desk. He offered up a silent prayer to whoever was listening to please let Booth be in a reasonably generous mood this morning. He'd flown back on the first flight he could get and he was now in front of a man who could kill him in less than a second. His day was rapidly spiraling down the toilet.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said, still visibly nervous, and wanting nothing more than this nightmare to be over with.

"Sure," Booth said as he got up. He went over to the two easy chairs in the office and opened the drawer of the end table between them, pulling out a bottle of his good Scotch. "A little hair of the dog?" he offered.

Hodgins paled and turned a sicker shade of green. "Uh, no," he said shakily. "I had enough last night to last a while."

"Then what's up?" Booth asked, not really understanding why Hodgins was here at FBI Headquarters, a place he normally had some disparaging conspiracy comments about.

"Angela told me you were looking for someone you call El Sicko," Hodgins began, but didn't get any further.

Booth's demeanor changed. "Can you believe that sick fuck??? Making such a perverted photo manipulation of Bones and posting it on the net! When I find El Sicko I'll make sure he doesn't want to even look at a woman again for the rest of his life, let alone make sick, disrespectful pictures of them!" he spouted out angrily.

Hodgins wanted to run screaming from the room about then, but he had to confess. A little padding, though, was in order. "But you an Dr. B are together now because of it, though," he pointed out.

Booth nodded. "For which, I am prepared to let El Sicko keep breathing," he grudgingly allowed.

_So much for padding_, Hodgins thought as he steeled himself for the confession. "You can stop looking," he said in a shaky tone. "You're looking at El Sicko."

Booth's eyes zeroed in on Hodgins like a laser. "Excuse me?" he said slowly, and with a deadly tone to his voice.

Hodgins, in his state, did the only thing he could possibly do. In a mad rush to get it out, he rapidly confessed to the whole thing, how drunk he'd been, how he'd come to his senses and saved the photo until he could ask Angela about his idea, but unfortunately, again in a drunken state, he saved it to the wrong folder, a file sharing folder. When he finished he saw Booth looking at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"So you did that all so that Bones and me could get together by making me jealous enough to admit my feelings?" Booth asked. He was in shock at Hodgins being El Sicko, and he was torn between wanting to castrate said El Sicko, and letting him off the hook. Hodgins had committed a major no no by doing what he'd done to Bones, after all, but he was also Angela's boyfriend and if he maimed the guy, Angela would be on his ass in a flash. That would not be pretty.

"Yeah," Hodgins said in an extremely sad, remorseful tone.

_Definitely get Angela's Dad involved in this one_, Booth decided. Standards had to be maintained, and punishment meted out to transgressors, after all. He didn't reveal that, though. Instead he placed an arm around Hodgins shoulder. "Buck up, Hodgins," he told his friend. He may be spitting nails about now, but the man had had good, though methods could be improved on, intentions. Of course he'd be punished in due course, but that didn't need to be revealed yet. "I forgive you. The only thing you have left is to let Bones know you're responsible."

"What?" Hodgins squeaked.

"Well she is the one wronged in all this, Hodgins," Booth replied reasonably. "So it only makes sense that you tell her and apologize."

"But I apologized and confessed to you," Hodgins lamely argued. Booth was scary, make no mistake, but Dr. B on a tear freaked him out.

"And that earned you some mitigating points," Booth conceded. "But the fact remains that you wronged Bones and she deserves to know who El Sicko is. Capiche?"

Hodgins paled further. "Got it," he said sadly. "Can I have a day to get myself feeling a little more human before facing Dr. B?" he requested.

"Tomorrow and no later," Booth warned with a glare.

"Tomorrow," Hodgins nodded. "I better go and sleep this off. My whole body feels like it's about to implode."

"Nothing more than you deserve, Hodgins," Booth told him as he led him to the elevator. "Just remember: tomorrow."

"Thanks, Booth," Hodgins said sincerely. He may be petrified of facing Dr. B, but Booth had actually let him live, and hadn't laid a cross hand on him. Small potatoes, but he'd take what he could get. The last sight he saw as the elevator doors closed was Booth's laser like stare. Damn, he'd been such an idiot!

Booth turned and headed back to his office whistling a happy little tune. El Sicko was revealed, and he knew what he was going to have Angela's Dad do to poor Hodgins. He was really looking forward to tomorrows dinner and beer with the man. Yep. The day kept on getting better and better. Maybe his priest would decide to be lenient. He had, after all, not committed murder in his office, hadn't he? That ought to count for something. He felt his phone vibrate against his hip. He saw who it was and flipped it open. "Bones!" he said cheerily. "I was just thinking about you. How about a little nooner during lunch?" he asked. He smiled widely at her response. "Oh, I was thinking you, me, and the SUV. There's still a lot of room in back to try out some more positions, after all." He listened to her response as he sat back down. "See you then, Bones," he told her as he snapped the phone shut. Time to get some serious paperwork done so he could maybe stretch the nooner out a bit and properly thank her for making his morning shower an unforgettable one. Some days life just couldn't get any better.

_A/N: A little longer than I thought it would be, but hopefully it was a good read. I am working on a couple of different chapters for this and She's Special, so it might be a few more days until I post again. Gregg._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the next chapter of this one. I thought for a long time on how to write this one, and decided that the opening would be short, and then I could focus on the events at the Jeffersonian. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks again for all the great reviews on this one and on She's Special. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"So Hodgins needs another lesson in proper respect," the legendary Rock and Roll band leader said from across from Booth.

"Yes, Sir," Booth replied with a smile. He was in awe of the fact that he was sitting across from this man whose music he'd been listening to since he was a kid.

"Call me Billy," the legend said with a smile. If his shades had been removed a twinkle in his eyes would have been seen by anyone around them. "Now just what did Hodgins do this time?" he asked.

"He was actually trying to help, in a sort of demented way," Booth prefaced, "but he did the wrong thing and disrespected someone very special."

"A lady," Billy surmised.

"Yes," Booth acknowledged. He took another sip of his beer. It was only the lunch hour, but it was Saturday, so he was off work today. "He wanted to get this person and myself together, so he decided to make me jealous so I would tell her how I feel. He used a computer and placed her head on a photo of a naked woman who is almost identical to her. Unfortunately it somehow got out onto the internet."

"That's no way to treat a lady," Billy stated with his usual slow Texas drawl in full force. "Any ideas on what you want done, or are you leaving it to me?" he asked.

Booth smiled widely. He handed over a folded sheet of paper. "Here's what to do," he replied. "I don't think Hodgins will be messing around with that kind of shit ever again if he has this happen to him."

Billy opened the sheet of paper and scanned what the directions said. He smiled a truly wicked grin. "I think this can be arranged. Leave it to me," he told his new friend. He stood up. "I've got rehearsal to get to, but I thought you might like these," he said as he handed Booth a large manila envelope.

Booth opened the envelope and almost had a heart attack. Inside were two first class tickets to the upcoming concert on opening night, backstage passes for before and after the show, four signed photos of the band, and a signed set of CD's from the long history of the band. Also included was a copy of the famous key ring from the music video that had been so popular in the '80's.

"WOW!" Booth exclaimed. "Thanks, Billy!" he said as he stood and shook the mans hand.

"It was nothing," the older man said dismissively. "My daughter tells me you're a stand up guy, and my Daughter's never wrong. Tell that young boy of yours he's got one special dad from what I can see. See you at the concert," he added as he walked off.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?" the waitress said as she came up to the table.

"Just the check," Booth said as he tried to fathom what had just happened.

"It's already been paid, Hon," the cute young lady said with a smile. "The man who just left said that anything else you want just put it on his card. Is there anything else you need?"

"I'm done, thanks," Booth said as he gathered up all the things he'd been given. He looked at his watch. It was now time to go check on Bones. Hodgins would have had plenty of time to confess to her and meet his doom via Bones' temper.

Bren was working in her office steadily, smiling at the events of the morning. Hodgins had shocked her by coming in early and confessing that he'd been the one to create the image of her, though he had not placed her image on the internet, as it had been a filing mistake that he hadn't even been aware of. She knew that Booth would handle any serious punishments if it was needed, so she let him off with a warning and then proceeded to assign him enough work that he would be working double shifts for the next three weeks. Some good hard work did wonders for correcting peoples attitudes, and she'd decided that Hodgins needed a slight attitude adjustment, as Booth would put it.

"Are you trying to destroy my sex life?" Angela said as she entered the office at a brisk pace.

"I see you've been talking with Hodgins," Bren observed as she lifted her head from the images she was examining.

"My boyfriend is out there moaning in misery at all the work he's been loaded up with," Angela informed her. "He even told me not to count on any dates or _fun_ activities for a few weeks at least. You've got your Stud Muffin, Sweetie, please don't eliminate mine!" she whined.

"You've got plenty of sexual aids to keep you satisfied until Hodgins has served his punishment," Bren replied with a teasing wink. She knew that Angela had a rather extensive collection of sex toys, so it was a running joke between the two of them. Her own collection was not unimpressive, either, but Angela's put hers to shame.

"That's not the same, Sweetie, when you have a nice, hard, willing man to take care of business, and believe me, my Hodgie is more than willing and hard when the need manifests itself," Angela replied a bit hotly. She felt justified in her minor display of ire as she and Hodgie had had a date scheduled for the night which promised to end on a rather steamy note.

Bren turned to Angela with a small smile. "Who would you rather have punish Hodgins? Booth or me?" she asked.

"I think my toys will do just fine for now," Angela retreated with a short chuckle as she imagined what Booth would do if he decided to come after Hodgie for this. She'd been amazed at Booth's self restraint when El Sicko had turned out to be Hodgie. "I better get back to work. Let me know when you have the next skull ready with the tissue markers."

Bren went back to her work and lost track of time, as usual.

Booth walked into the lab area and smiled at what he saw. The Squints were all working away on the latest case, which always pleased him, and he saw Hodgins slaving away frantically, obviously enjoying himself. He walked over to the now identified El Sicko.

"How's it going, Hodgins?" he asked with a smile.

"Just peachy," Hodgins snarked. "I'll be pulling double shifts for the next who knows how many weeks to get done all the work Dr. B loaded me up with once I confessed and apologized."

"You do the crime, you do the time, Hodgins," Booth said with a manly slap on the shoulder as he turned to find Bones.

Booth walked over to her office, accepting the hellos and good wishes of the people who noticed him, as if it were possible not to notice him, dressed in a rock t-shirt, faded, tight jeans, and tennis shoes. Stopping in the door frame, he watched Bones working for a minute and smiled.

"You do know this is a Saturday," he said casually, leaning against the door frame.

"And that has some significance, how?" Bones said with a teasing smile as she looked up from her computer. This had been a long running banter for them, and both enjoyed it.

Booth moved forward, closing the door behind him as he went. "You know," he explained for the one hundred thousandth time, "Saturday, Sunday, the weekend. The two days where most people are off work and having fun."

"But my work is fun for me," Bones replied, playing her part to perfection.

"But it's _work_, Bones," he argued, also playing his part to perfection.

Bones leaned back in her chair and took in his appearance, appreciating the casual look and the tight jeans on his muscular legs and perfect ass. She decided to depart from her role and add a new dimension considering that they were now in a serious relationship.

"Then I have a suggestion on how we can spend the afternoon," she said.

Booth did a double take. This was different. He loved their banter, and this was not in the script. He decided to play along and see what she had up her sleeve. "Oh?" he asked. "And what might that be?"

She leaned forward, her forearms on her desk as she pierced him with a laser-like stare. "I was thinking we could go back to my apartment and exchange sexual favors for the rest of the afternoon before we go to dinner," she offered. "I've been wanting to work on my fellatio skills and today seems like the perfect day for that." She delivered it with a straight face and serious tone of voice, not betraying her amusement at his shocked, delighted, and floored expression all rolled into one look.

Booth about had heart failure. This was a dream come true. Not that the sex to date hadn't been mind blowing, but the idea of trading sexual favors all afternoon, and also being her victim as she practiced giving a blowjob, of which she was already the Grand Master of All, just about had him ready to explode right there in her office, and he hadn't even gotten his damn pants off yet.

"Sounds good to me," he managed to squeak out when he found his voice.

Bones smirked as she came around to where he was standing, running a hand casually over his tightly covered erection. "I thought you might," she said with a throaty chuckle, adding to his arousal, if the jump in the bulge she had her hand over was any indication. She leaned up so she could whisper in his ear. "And Booth?" she whispered with a husky, aroused voice of her own. "I'm wearing crotchless panties for easy access, in case that gives you any ideas."

"Get your stuff, Bones," Booth ordered, close to snapping. "The SUV's in the parking garage. First there, and then back to your place for that practice you mentioned."

"Are you sure we can't start playing right here?" she teased, giving him a little squeeze.

"Not unless you want everyone to hear you screaming my name as I fuck you senseless," Booth whispered back to her bluntly. He could talk dirty, too, thank you very much.

"Just make sure you can deliver," she said with an impish grin when she had her stuff gathered together, and her laptop in it's shoulder bag.

Booth just hustled her out the door and they both walked as quickly as possible out of the lab area and to the elevator. One person was looking as Booth reached down and grabbed Bones' ass just as the elevator doors were closing behind them.

"That is _so_ unfair," Hodgins said in misery as he watched that display, knowing full well what those two were heading out to do.

"It's your own fault, Hodgie," Angela said with a hint of anger in her voice. She leaned over and looked Hodgins right in the eye. "You better be ready to produce, Studly, when your time in Purgatory is finished, because you will have a lot of lost time to make up for with me."

"I said I was sorry," Hodgins said petulantly, and with a rather pathetic whine thrown in. He loved sex with Angela, but he wasn't so sure he'd survive what was in store for him when he was available for conjugal duties again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when I'm stuck using my hands and various sex toys instead of having the real thing," Angela informed him bluntly. "Now get back to work before I let Bren know you've been slacking off."

"I'm never drinking again," Hodgins said miserably as he walked back to his station to get back to work. At least Booth had been a good sport about it all. At this point he'd take what he could get. Oh well, at least Booth and Dr. B were finally together. That's what was really important. Looking at the files piled up on his work desk he groaned. This must be Hell.

_A/N: I ended the chapter here as I wanted to do another smutty chapter all it's one next, so this was a good stopping point. I should have the next chapter in a couple of days, and then after that work on a couple of chapters of She's Special. Thanks for the great reviews on all stories. Gregg._


	12. Chapter 12

_A smutty interlude from the main story for some fun between our favorite couple. I hope it's as fun to read as it was to writ it. Enjoy! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth was on his back in Bones' bed, feeling thoroughly thrashed after the afternoon he'd just experienced. Bones was asleep curled up against his side. He was amazed that he himself wasn't passed out at this point. The memory of the afternoon brought a smile to his face.

_"A little eager, Booth?" Bones teased as he hustled her off the elevator and towards where the SUV was parked, back in the blind spot._

_"When the most beautiful woman in the world tells me she's wearing crotchless panties and wants to practice her blowjob skills, I definitely have a one track mind," he told her as he opened the back of the Tahoe._

_Bones climbed into the roomy back, noting that the back of the back seat was lowered, giving a very comfortable space for an assignation. Turning onto her back, her upper body supported by her forearms, she looked at Booth climbing in. She smiled at the thought that entered her mind. He reminded her of a stalking hunter intent on capturing its' prey. His heavy breathing, perfect form, and stealthy movements were the epitome of that image. She pulled up her left leg, crooked at the knee, letting the skirt she was wearing fall to her waist, revealing the enticing pair of panties in question._

_"And which are we going to be indulging in here?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Easy access, or a nice long session of fellatio?" _

_Booth swallowed hard at the sight before him. He kept moving his eyes from the sinful panties to the luscious lips of her mouth, trying hard to decide which was the more enticing at that very moment. "Easy access," he said finally as he began shucking off his pants as quickly as he could. "Nice long sessions can wait until we're somewhere a little less public," he added as he moved towards her, removing his t-shirt._

_Bones licked her lips at the sight of Booth completely naked and moving towards her. He was physically perfect, and as she let her eyes wander, she focused in his sizable erection. She remembered the term CFNM (Clothed Female, Naked Male) and smiled. "Leave my clothes on," she ordered._

_Booth had been surprised when he had found early on that he enjoyed her taking charge somewhat, and now was no exception. He moved up between her legs and leaned down to kiss her passionately. He deliberately forced himself not to touch her yet, as he wanted this to be a tension filled encounter. When he began to end the kiss, Bones grabbed the back of his head and kept him lip locked with her, demonstrating once again how talented her tongue is when exploring his mouth. When it came to sex and sexual activity, he'd found Bones to be as methodical as she was with everything else. Not the he would ever complain. Heaven's no! He was entranced with her in all she did, sexual or otherwise, and he was thankful that he now was able to share that part of her life._

_"Hungry?" he asked with a teasing grin._

_Her breathing ragged, her body aroused to a heightened state, she simply said "Inside me now!" Never had any man been able to turn her on so easily and thoroughly as Seeley Booth. And to think that she'd considered him a prude for so long!_

_Booth chuckled and he lowered his body and with practiced ease slid his long erection deep inside of her, groaning at the feel of her hot, wet, tight inner walls squeezing him in a rhythmic, rippling manner. He slowly, and teasingly, used his strength to slowly slide into her, and add to her pleasure. He knew he'd reached the right level of arousal for her when she grabbed his shoulders and dug in her nails. When that happened he thrust in hard, and began to move in and out of her warmth as quickly as he could, taking care to alter his speed and angle of penetration to add to what she as enjoying._

_Bones, as always, was loving the enthusiastic participation of Booth. The fact that he was fucking her while she was still fully clothed was an added thrill which her body and mind were enjoying. She made a quick mental note to do that more often, and maybe even tease him a bit with such ideas to see what kind of response she would get. She threw herself into what was happening energetically, matching his thrusts perfectly, making sure that he hit all the right spots. Opening her eyes she looked up at him and was thrilled at his rapturous look as he took her. It amazed her how right he'd been so long ago about this all being a miracle when it was with the right person. A deep, tight coil of arousal began to spin out of control within her and she knew that she was on the verge of a strong orgasm and she sped up the movements of her hips, urging him on._

_"Faster!" she urged. "I'm almost there!"_

_Booth sped up his thrusts, and they became more erratic as he neared his own orgasm. He was too consumed by the passion of moment to respond outside of his own grunts and groans of pleasure, sweat pouring off his body as he kept thrusting into her._

_Bones could feel it as it hit her, and she let loose with a loud scream of his name, and a few well timed curses for added effect as her orgasm exploded, her tight walls gripping him even tighter as his thrusts became jerky and unsteady. She felt him swell inside her and then a deep thrust as he came, before collapsing on top of her._

_"I knew you were hiding a kinky side, Booth," she chuckled as she ran her hands along his back, not minding the sweat at all. "Taking me in my panties, no less. Maybe you'll be ready to graduate to something a bit more daring, such as horse play."_

_Booth lifted his head and looked at her with an expression that spoke volumes. "Now that's just sick, Bones," he said as he shuddered, remembering those demented idiots at that so-called "retreat". "Now if you want to dress up as Wonder Woman, I'll gladly play the part of Steve Trevor," he suggested as a counter to her joke._

_Bones got a wicked grin on her face as Booth slipped from her and sat back to look at her. "Now isn't that a nice coincidence," she said with an excited purr. "Ever had a blowjob from a super hero?" she asked with a waggle of her brows._

_Booth laughed. "No," he replied. "But I think I'm going to today."_

_Bones sat up and leaned over, giving him a deep kiss. "Count on it," she told him as she pulled back. "Now get dressed so we can get to my apartment so we can begin playing sexual favors!"_

Booth couldn't argue with the results of that afternoon by any stretch. He'd probably had more sex that day than any day of his life, and she was still pretty grabby, even in her sleep! Wonder Woman made a dramatic appearance after a couple of rounds of their back and forth favors, much to his delight. She'd even taken it a bit far and used her "Magic Lasso" to bind him to the dining room chair so she could properly "interrogate" him. By the time Wonder Woman had finished an unbelievably awesome demonstration of her "oral" talents, one Seeley Booth was singing like the proverbial canary!

"How long until our dinner reservations?" a sleepy Bones asked him as she lifted her head from his chest.

"About an hour and a half," he replied once he looked at the clock on the bedside table. He groaned as she snaked a hand down to his already hardening member.

"Good," Bones said, now more alert once her favorite "toy" was in hand once again. "We have time for another little practice session," she told him as she stroked him lazily, maneuvering her head down to his growing erection. "Let me know when I've been at it an hour," she ordered as she took him in her mouth.

Booth did the only thing he could. "You're the Boss, Bones," he told her as he wondered how the Hell he'd be able to last an hour with her using that unbelievable mouth of hers on him.

"This round," She said slyly as she let him out of her mouth to reply, and then she quickly resumed her actions. Her mind was already thinking of all sorts of fun and games for the rest of the weekend. Enough to make sure that Booth would be spending extra time in confession that week was her hope. For now, though, she would focus on her task of driving Booth crazy. She made a mental note to let Hodgins have an extra half hour for lunch every day during his punishment so he could have some fun with Angela. He deserved to be punished, but also rewarded since his actions made her current activities with Booth possible.

_A/N: I could have written this to be about twice the length, but decided that one good scene, and then hints of others would work best. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Billy will be making another appearance soon, possibly the next chapter, and we'll all find out what's going to happen to Hodgins in a couple more chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews and I look forward to seeing them for this chapter. Gregg._


End file.
